There Goes My Hero
by psav2005
Summary: The Great Vince Blake never needs motivation before a football game, but before the biggest game of his life he wouldn't mind some from his girlfriend. L/V one-shot song fic


**_There Goes My Hero_**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is my newest song fic. In this one I will finally will use my oh so favorite topic in the world, sports, as part of the story. Alright in this story it's the night before the state championship football game, and for the first time ever The Great Vince Blake is nervous before a football game, and is looking for some motivation. Luckily for him his girlfriend is able to supply the motivation he needs for the big game. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review._**

**_Summary: One-shot song fic. The Great Vince Blake never needs motivation before a football game, but before the biggest game of his life he wouldn't mind some from his girlfriend. L/V._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zoey 101is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider, and the song My Hero is owned by the Foo Fighters, who sings the song._**

_Too alarming now to talk about _

_Take your pictures down and shake it out _

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

He was The Great Vince Blake, and football was his game, his life, why would he need outside motivation to play it.

Why would he need motivation from someone else when he was considered the best high school football player in the entire state of California, when he had earned a full ride to play quarterback at one of the top college programs in the country, Southern California.

At this moment, the night before the state championship football game, Vince Blake needed motivation because for the first time ever he was nervous before a game. And the reason he was nervous wasn't because of the actual game, it was from the mistake he made almost two years to the day, which almost ruined his life.

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

Before the biggest mistake he ever made Vince Blake was a hero on the PCA campus, as the sophomore was about to do something no PCA football player had ever done, lead PCA to the state championship in the sport. Then he took the hopes of the entire school and flushed it down the drain when he took pictures of that test, thinking he was better then the system. Vince got caught, was kicked out of school, and PCA got destroyed in the state title game. Vince Blake had ruined everything he had going for him.

Then he got a second chance.

_Don't the best of them bleed it out_

_While the rest of them peter out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud _

_Use that evidence, race it around_

He was admitted back to PCA right after football season during what should have been the fall semester of his junior year, but he was behind. Vince then hits the books and amazed everyone, completing the second semester of his sophomore year when he got back, over holiday break, and during the first weeks of the spring semester. Vince finished his first junior semester during the rest of that spring semester, and then went to summer school to complete his second junior semester. It was amazing that he was caught up by the first day of his senior year.

He also made his friends back. His first friend when he got back to PCA was James, since James didn't know the old Vince, though he revealed it as they became better friends. James felt Vince had done his time and they remained friends, and were roommates this year. The next person he won over was his now girlfriend Lola. Once he won Lola back Zoey and Quinn soon followed, as did Michael and Logan eventually. Vince continued to regain his friends as he continued to prove he had changed.

Then Chase came back from England.

Chase was easily the hardest one to win back, for obvious reasons. It took a lot of convincing, especially from Michael, Logan, James, and Zoey, but the two actually became friends.

Vince was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice his girlfriend sneak up on him.

"Hey," Lola said to him rather loudly as Vince jumped.

"Whoa, hey there, wasn't expecting that," Vince said as he kissed Lola.

"What are you doing out here the night before the big game," Lola asked.

"Just thinking about everything I have been through the past two years, I'm kinda nervous," Vince said.

"Why is that," Lola asked.

"Because even though I have done everything I could think of to prove to everyone I changed, there are some out there who still don't believe me. Numerous times people have tried to frame me to get me in trouble again, luckily Quinn helped me out of those situations, but still people don't believe I have changed, people still think I cheat on tests when I don't anymore. Hell earlier today some kid told me he hoped we lost tomorrow just because of what I did two years ago. I just feel awful because I was everyone's hero and I let them down," Vince said.

Lola responded by planting a very passionate kiss on Vince.

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

"Who cares if your not everyone's hero anymore, after everything you've been through you're my hero, that's all that should matter," Lola said as she kissed him again.

As soon as Lola said those words he had all the motivation he needed.

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best_

_You know my hero, the one that's on_

--

"Welcome to Bulldog Stadium on the campus of Fresno State University for the California High School Academies Football State Championship Game between San Jose's Silicon Valley Academy Thunder and Malibu's Pacific Coast Academy Stingrays."

It had been an intense game between the two best high school academy football teams in the state, as the scored was tied at 28 when regulation ended, meaning the game would go to overtime.

In the first overtime each time was able to get a touchdown and extra point to tie the game at 35. Then in the second overtime neither team was able to score, keeping the game at 35 heading into a third overtime, where after a touchdown you have to go for two points, extra point kicks were not an opinion.

The Thunder got the ball first in overtime number three and scored a touchdown on their very first play, but on their two point attempt James was able to intercept the ball, preventing the Thunder from getting the two points. PCA started their overtime possession with Michael running the ball twice for nine yards combined. Vince then threw an incomplete pass on third down, meaning they were down to the potential final play of the game. It was fourth down and one yard to go, if PCA got the yard the game continued if they didn't the game ended. Vince faked a handoff to Michael, and the Thunder defense took the bait, leaving Logan wide open as Vince tossed it to him for the touchdown.

Now it was PCA's turn for the two point conversation, get the two points they win, if not onto a fourth overtime. Vince got the play, told the team it in the huddle and lined up his players. Vince then looked to the sidelines and saw Lola, front row wearing his purple jersey, and remembered what she said the night before.

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

"After everything you've been through you're my hero, that's all that matter" the words rang in his head, and he just smiled.

Vince called hike and got the ball. He faked the handoff to Michael. He looked for Logan, he was covered, he then looked to James, and he was also covered. Vince then saw an open area down the sideline and took it, running the ball himself. He was all by himself until a defensive player got near at the one yard line. Vince then jumped up, avoiding the tackle and diving into the end zone for the two points.

"PCA WINS, PCA WINS," is all Vince hears when he hits the ground before being mobbed by his teammates.

Vince's teammates then lifted him onto their shoulders and took him to the PCA side of the field, where the entire crowd was chanting "VINCE, VINCE, VINCE." Vince was met by Lola.

"That's why you are my hero," Lola said as she kissed Vince.

Vince just smiled and returned the kiss.

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

The Great Vince Blake was once again PCA's hero.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was my story, I hope you enjoyed. Now when trying to find the right song for my idea I actually found two stories I liked for this idea, so I will be writing another song fic that is a sequel to this story, so look out for it, it will be called The Reason. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the story and please leave a review._**


End file.
